Guinea Pigs of Fiction: Volume 1
by Otakuforeverandever
Summary: Miyako and Lilith, the guinea pigs of a new invention. Let's go into Baka & Test!


**We don't own anything except the OC's and some of the stuff! XD**

Both girls had seen the ads that confirmed their current source of excitement. The article follows:

**VOLUNTEERS AGED 12-18 WANTED!**

**The science lab at 5223 Appenines Circle, Chicago 95056 needs some volunteers to be the testers of an exciting new invention. **

**Namely, a portal that will allow the user to be transported into your favourite anime/manga, book, movie, or whatever else it is that you wish! For every world the volunteers enter experience, they will receive 100 college credits! This is completely free of charge.***

**If you wish to join or are interested, please call (312)-256-578, and sign below:**

**Parent/Guardian signature:(pretend there's a line cause FF won't do it) Participant signature:(invisible line!)**

***Except for boarding expenses, $50 per week**

* * *

Of course, for all the two girls knew, it may have been a scam. But as it was, they had both filled out the form and were waiting for a car, as mentioned by the mysterious scientist, to pick them up in front of their own respective houses. At Miyako's house, a limo suddenly appeared. Miyako raised and eyebrow. Weren't the scientists supposed to use their money to fund research? She _had_ been thinking that she may be picked up in a rusty, little junk of a Jeep, with mold and lichen on the seats, and all sorts of little nasty stuff on the floor and surgical instruments tangled with various pieces of poor, long dead dissected animals...

But luckily for her, it was a nice, smooth limo. After the scientist who got out of the driver's side finished chatting and explaining to the foster parents, she came towards Miyako and told her that she could sit inside. Climbing into the soft, plushy seats that smelled of expensive leather, she found the mini fridge, and opened it...

* * *

When Lilith saw the black limousine, she couldn't help but drop her jaw(PIX: Hey, that had meter! Brooke: Shut up and write, stupid!). One scientist, unremarkably female(_some_ scientist must have had a fangirling moment in her life), clambered out rather gracefully. She smiled and waved for Lilith to come and sit in the car. Lilith immediately opened the door, only to find that there was only one other person, who just happened to be eating(and drinking!) everything in the fridge. The scientist left the car's side to join Lilith's parents in a conversation, but only after she told Lilith and the other girl to introduce themselves.

"Who's the woman in the lab coat?" Lilith inquired.

"A scientist. How should I know?" Miyako replied absently; she was currently attacking her bag of chips.

Lilith shrugged. "Just though you might know, since you were here earlier than me."

Miyako tilted her head, and squinted, as if when she did that she could see what you were thinking. "Miyako."

The other girl went, "What?"

Miyako sighed, "My name. What's yours?"

Lilith smiled, and replied, "Lilith."

* * *

The scientist entered the car again. "I do believe I haven't introduced myself yet. Forgive my manners; I'm Saito. I am the scientist assigned to you two, and as your leader, I have to inform you of the things that are going on. Miyako and Lilith, as you two are a team, you will be going to multiple anime worlds that you guys choose, with me back in this lab to monitor your body states, since we want this to be a new form of entertainment and need to see if this won't affect you too much..."

Lilith zoned out, thinking of her crushes, Kinoshita Hideyoshi(PIX: MAJOR ALERT FOR BROOKIE! XD Brooke: Shut up! You're interrupting too much for me- PIX: OOH! We know-) and Yamamoto Takeshi. Smiling, she thought, "Go to my happy place, happy place..." In her mind, she was taken to a place where there were rotting bodies everywhere, reeking with the stench of blood, which dripped off of the walls to pool on the floor. "Oops! Wrong place," was heard and she was taken to another place of darkness, doom, and despair(the 3 D's!). It was pitch black, with the walls echoing of the screams of tortured and maimed people with a rather curious thick liquid underfoot. "Ehehehe, sorry, girl. Wrong place again!" And she was then taken to a place of pink, with rainbows and sparkles and carnivorous unicorns. "Forget my happy place!" Lilith now returned to the real world, where the car's tires were screeching to a stop, and a slightly suspicious smell of burning rubber. Miyako, Lilith, and the scientist exited the vehicle(which was now smoking on the wheels).

"Remember," Saito cautioned, "If you die in the world you're transported to, your body in this world will die as well. Also, you will have an item from the real world, which we term the 'link'. These may change, and you might have more than one. If even one of them is destroyed, you will be stuck in that fiction and we don't know how to get you back."

* * *

They walked into the short building that had the lab in it, with seemingly endless corridors, mazes, and laser hallways that needed Saito's fingerprints to unobstruct. Finally, the trio got to a sterile white room, which was to be their temporary home. It was complete with beds, a bathroom, and a kitchen. Saito exited briefly to the Control Room, and told us that when we were ready, lie down on the special beds next to a strange machine that had wires connected to a sort of lamp. The whole area was surrounded by a glass bubble, so that only the living things in the bubble could be transported.

* * *

**POV: **Lilith

I practically ran to the beds, and flopped onto it. Miyako had taken a lazy walk to the beds. Then Saito had mouthed, a 'Good luck!', and pressed a button outside the glass room. I was enveloped in white; even the bed disappeared.

I woke up. I didn't recognize the surroundings, but I was on a bed. A plate of strawberries was on the dresser, contrasting with the pale green walls. Stuffing them into my mouth, I hurried to get dressed. Seemed like a school day to me. Oh, don't forget that bag of peaches!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV:** Miyako

I walked to the beds, and sat down quietly, while the girl name after the demon-ess ran like and an electrified bunny. Saito then pressed the button. White, like clouds, only opaque, surrounded me.

I opened my eyes. I was on a bunk, though no one was beneath me. 'Hmm, strange. Oh, this is the hidden in-the-wall compartment I made a blueprint of!' Opening it, I found my precious, my fantabulistic, awesome SUPERCOMPUTER THAT I WAS DREAMING FOR MY WHOLE LIFE! I sighed in happiness, and searched for any blackmail I might have stored onto it. Sure enough, there was. Oh, right! YUUKO...She needed to pay me for the sites of those online yaoi reading sites...

* * *

**Woot! First chappie done!**

**Brooke: So...How'd you guys like the chapter? **

**PIX: This is volume 1, for Baka & Test. The other volumes will be for other anime; they are yet to be written! ;D**

**Brooke: The last line is pretty true for some people, having a very high metabolism requires lots of food especially if-**

**PIX: NO SPOILERS! XD By the way, how is that relevant to the previous discussion?**

**Brooke: *ignores* Also, we will list at the end of the volume where the next place we'll be dropped off at.**

**PIX: Back to the books, if you please! **

**Brooke: Thanks for reading!**

**PIX: Reviews~ COOKIES~ And the occasional hamburger~(TRUE AMERICAN)**


End file.
